


Truth or Dare

by darkelf19



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Teen Romance, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkelf19/pseuds/darkelf19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never play Truth or Dare with a liar. Oneshot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**.Truth or Dare.**

It was, of course, Loki's fault. Never mind that she had agreed to play this ridiculous game knowing the potential consequences. Still, the chance to drag a small truth from the liar's lips was a temptation even she could not resist. She should have known he'd find a way to twist it; he always did.

Several dares and zero truths later, she was no closer to prying a truth from his lips, through he'd certainly pulled several from hers. On a whim, drudged equally from annoyance and boredom, she chose dare and promptly found herself snared in Loki's trap.

If she refused the dare, the game would be forfeit and Loki would win. If she accepted the dare...

She snapped her head away, but his lips remained, burned behind her eyelids. Forfeit or kiss him. Either way, Loki won.

Crushing her embarrassment beneath anger, she glared at him, prepared to end the game. Instead of his taunting smirk, his blushing profile greeted her. Refusing to meet her eyes, he muttered, "Forget it."

Her heart skipped a beat. She would dwell on the implications later, for now her only interest was prying a truth from the liar.

"I  _dare_  you to tell a truth! Just one!"

He sighed. "Leah, that's not how the game is played."

"See, you are incapable of even a simple truth Loki Laufeyson."

"That's  _not_  true! I often tell truths. They're just truths no one wants to hear. Lies are often softer on ears."

"A sad truth-"

"But a truth."

"More like philosophy. It doesn't count."

"You failed to specify those terms."

"I'm specifying them now."

"Leah-"

"Just one."

"Any truth?"

"Yes."

He grew pensive. She grew impatient. He glanced at her. She frowned. He fidgeted. "Loki-"

"You really are very pretty."

She rolled her eyes.

"You see! No one ever believes me, not even you!"

"That's your great truth?"

"You didn't say it had to be a great truth. You said it could be any truth."

She sighed. "Yes, I did."

He grinned. She contemplated. He leaned back on his elbows.

"You really think I'm pretty?"

He slipped, his head smashing into the cave floor. She almost felt bad.

"...You still owe me a kiss, Leah."

Almost.

* * *

[ Loki & Leah © Marvel ]


End file.
